Death
English Etymology deeth, from , from *''dauþuz'' (cf. West Frisian , Dutch , German , Swedish ), from *''dʰautus''. More at die. Pronunciation * , , * * *: Noun # The cessation of life and all associated processes; the end of an organism's existence as an entity independent from its environment and its return to an inert, nonliving state. #: The '''death' of my grandmother saddened the whole family.'' # The personification of death as a hooded figure with a scythe; the Grim Reaper. #: When '''death' walked in, a chill spread through the room.'' # Tarot card. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:death Derived terms * accidental death * angel of death * at death's door * Black Death * brain death * cause of death * cell death * civil death * clinical death * cot death * dance of death * dead * deadly * death adder * death angel * death bell * death benefit * death camas * death camp * death cap * death certificate * death chair * death chamber * death cross * death cup * death duty * death growl * death house * death instinct * death knell * death march * death mask * death metal * death penalty * death phase * death put * death rate * death rattle * death ray * death roll * death row * death seat * death sentence * death spiral * death squad * death stick * death tax * death to * death toll * Death Valley * death warrant * death wish * death's-head * deathbird * deathblow * deathful * deathless * deathlike * deathly * deathmatch * deathsman * deathward * deathwatch * deathy * heat death * human death * infant death * instadeath * kiss of death * life-and-death * life-or-death * living death * megadeath * near-death * put to death * screen death * sentence to death * sudden death * sudden infant death syndrome * valley of death * violent death * wrongful death Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (mawt) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܡܘܬܐ (mawtā’) *: Hebrew: מותא (mawtā’) * Armenian: , *: Old Armenian: * Aromanian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: , * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Buryat: * CJKV Characters: 死 * Campidanese Sardinian: morti * Catalan: mort * Chagatai: , * Chechen: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Chuvash: * Coptic: * Crimean Tatar: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: t:m*A14 * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Gagauz: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: θάνατος (thánatos) , θανή , τελευτή *: Modern: θάνατος (thánatos) * Guaraní: mano, e'õ (t-) * Haitian Creole: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hindi: मृत्यु (mrityu), मरण (mar.n), मौत (maut) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: morte * Italian: * Japanese: * Kalmyk: * Karachay-Balkar: , , * Karakalpak: * Kazakh: , , , * Khakas: * Korean: 죽음 (jugeum) * Kumyk: * Kurdish: , , , , , , * Kyrgyz: , * Latin: , , * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: dood * Macedonian: * Malayalam: മരണം (maraNam) * Maori: * Marathi: * Mongolian: үхэл (ühel) * Nogai: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old French: * Ottoman Turkish: , , * Persian: (mout), (marg) * Polish: śmierć , zgon * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Santali: * Scottish Gaelic: bàs * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Shor: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Southern Altai: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tajik: * * Tatar: , * Telugu: మరణము (maranamu), చావు (chaavu) * Tongan: mate * Tupinambá: e'õ (t-) * Turkish: * Turkmen: , * Tuvan: * Urdu: (maut), (marg), (mritu) * Uyghur: * Uzbek: , , , * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: dea * Yakut: * * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: , * Dutch: * Estonian: , * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: Χάρων (kharon) *: Modern: Χάρος (kharos) * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Slovene: * Swahili: * Catalan: * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * French: , l'arcane sans nom * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Italian: la morte, l'arcano senza nome * Japanese: 死神 (shinigami) * Korean: 죽음 (jugeum) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: a morte, o arcano sem nome * Spanish: la muerte, * Turkish: See also * afterlife * die * the big one * the big sleep * cemetery * early grave * funeral * graveyard * morgue * mortal * mortician * mortuary * obituary * tombstone * cremation External links * The Definition of Death - Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy Anagrams * * hated Category:1000 English basic words Category:Death ang:death ar:death zh-min-nan:death de:death et:death el:death es:death fa:death fr:death ko:death hy:death io:death id:death it:death kn:death kk:death sw:death ku:death lo:death lv:death hu:death ml:death ja:death no:death oc:death pl:death pt:death ro:death ru:death simple:death sr:death fi:death sv:death ta:death te:death th:death tr:death uk:death vi:death vo:death zh:death